Deux mondes logiques
by Snapinou
Summary: HG/SS - OS où la Réserve prend un rôle important. Elle agit aux dépends de ceux qui y pénétrent. Hermione va l'apprendre malgré elle. Et le Minotaure dans tout ça ? Peut-être n'est-il pas ce que l'on croit...


_De passage sur ce site pour poster un de mes derniers OS ! Je le dédie à **justabook**, elle saura pourquoi ;)_

_Et si vous ne lisez pas la fiction de **Lasiurys** intitulée_ Down in his eyes' heart_, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous faites une grosse erreur et je vous conseille d'aller la réparer de suite !_

_Petit contexte pour l'OS : je l'ai écrite pour le défi _Labyrinthe_ de la communauté _entre_les_pages_ sur LJ. _

* * *

- Mais enfin Ron, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Tout est organisé de manière logique pour qu'on puisse s'y retrouver !

Le rouquin regarda son amie d'un air perplexe.

- Logique ? Moi je trouve que tout est en fouillis dans cette bibliothèque ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe !

Il eut droit à un soupir de la part de la jeune femme qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux livres de toute façon… alors n'essaye pas de comprendre.

- Merci Hermione, ce que tu dis me réchauffe le cœur. Tu ne peux pas savoir !

Pour montrer sa colère, il tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, laissant plantée là une Hermione déconfite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être énervant ! grommela-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le fond de la bibliothèque, passant devant les sections sortilèges et enchantements sans les regarder ainsi que celles consacrées aux informations sur les dragons, à l'histoire de la magie et aux potions. Elle arriva dans la section "plantes magiques". Elle cherchait un livre bien particulier, pour réaliser le devoir sur l'Aconit demandé par le professeur Snape la veille. Elle espérait qu'aucun étudiant ne l'avait emprunté. Alors qu'elle cherchait le livre, passant ses doigts sur les couvertures en lisant les titres, elle se rapprochait insensiblement de la Réserve. Soudain, elle ressentit une attirance incompréhensible de franchir la corde qui barrait la Réserve. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne devait pas. Non. Mais pourtant… Elle en avait tellement envie. Comme si la Réserve l'_appelait_. Oh et puis zut ! Advienne que pourra !

Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de la section interdite aux étudiants et s'enfonça dans le noir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il faisait aussi noir dans la Réserve, la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, en deuxième année, grâce au mot du professeur Lockhart. Elle ne cherchait rien de précis ici, aussi déambula-t-elle sans but à travers les rayons. Merlin que la Réserve était grande ! C'était une deuxième bibliothèque à elle toute seule ! Elle devait contenir au moins autant de livres que celle accessible aux étudiants ! Elle écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle s'étendaient des rangées d'étagères à perte de vue, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait toutes les voir. Autant de livres qu'elle n'avait jamais lus ! Pendant quelques minutes, elle marcha silencieusement dans cet univers inconnu, se demandant un peu ce qu'elle faisait là… Elle observait les titres de couvertures par-ci par-là, sans vraiment faire attention, comme si elle était dans un rêve. L'ambiance de la Réserve l'enveloppait, la tenait dans une étreinte dont elle n'avait plus envie de sortir. Pendant un instant, elle crut que la Réserve était vivante et qu'elle la tenait serrée, tout près de son cœur. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre battre en harmonie avec le sien, à un rythme régulier, lent, sécurisant… Soudain elle stoppa net. Son cœur s'affola. Où était-elle ? Elle s'était laissé guider par ses pas, sans prendre conscience du reste. Et maintenant ? Elle était perdue. Perdue parmi des centaines de livres qui la regardaient à présent comme une étrangère, une personne indésirable. Elle se sentit mal d'un coup. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand des étagères pouvaient être vivantes ? Elle se morigéna et respira profondément pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Mais tout était flou et brumeux, comme dans un rêve. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir été hypnotisée. Y avait-il des sorts jetés dans la Réserve pour y perdre ceux qui y venaient sans autorisation ? Elle se sentit comme Thésée dans le Labyrinthe du Minotaure, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le fil d'Ariane pour en sortir.

Elle s'arrêta et saisit un livre au hasard, pour se calmer. Elle passa sa main sur sa couverture, comme pour l'apprivoiser avant de l'ouvrir. Elle eut une hésitation. Devait-elle l'ouvrir ? Le _pouvait_-elle ? Oh et puis advienne que pourra ! Elle saisit la couverture entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche et la souleva de quelques millimètres. Une main s'abattit violemment sur son épaule. Elle fit un bond d'au moins vingt centimètres avant de se retourner vivement en se planquant contre l'étagère. Son livre était tombé par terre. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et elle respirait violemment. Devant elle se dressait Severus Snape dans toute sa hauteur. Hermione déglutit difficilement en le fixant. Il croisa les bras et la toisa.

- Et que fait une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans un endroit où elle n'a nulle autorisation pour aller ?

Hermione ne sut que répondre, parce que premièrement elle n'avait aucune excuse mais deuxièmement parce que les mots refusaient de sortir. Elle était pétrifiée. Et elle ne put prononcer la moindre syllabe, quand bien même l'aurait-elle voulu. Un voile se formait lentement devant ses yeux.

- Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Il semblait s'impatienter mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Elle se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux hagards. Il arqua un sourcil, suspicieux. Avant qu'elle n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et la tira à lui. Elle hoqueta.

- Imbécile ! cria-t-il. Vous avez vu contre quoi vous vous êtes appuyée ?

Elle tenta de fixer son regard sur l'étagère qu'il lui montrait et contre laquelle elle s'appuyait encore deux secondes auparavant mais elle tremblait et tout lui semblait flou. Elle cherchait une prise pour se maintenir sans la trouver, et ses mains flottaient dans le vide. Soudain, ses doigts rencontrèrent un obstacle et s'y accrochèrent comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qui pouvait les sauver. Elle leva le regard vers son professeur et vit qu'elle s'était accrochée à son épaule. Sa tête se balança douloureusement et elle s'agrippa plus fermement, sans qu'il fasse un pas pour s'enlever de cette intrusion à son espace personnel.

- Cette étagère est pleine de poudre Miss Granger. Vous savez ce qu'est cette poudre ? Elle agit plus vite qu'un paralysant dès qu'on la touche et en plus d'être pétrifié, on tombe dans l'inconscience. Or, vous avez appliqué _tout_ _votre dos_ sur cette surface. Qui sait ce qu'il vous serait arrivé si je n'étais pas tombé sur vous…

Elle le regardait à travers ses paupières à demi-closes, essayant d'associer les mots qu'il avait prononcés pour en faire des phrases cohérentes. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il avait glissé son bras droit sous elle et ils marchaient maintenant à travers les étagères d'un même pas. Il la soutenait et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Seule, elle n'aurait pu faire deux pas. Petit à petit, elle put ouvrir les yeux sans que tout tourne autour d'elle. Elle se laissait guider par Snape sans chercher à savoir quel chemin ils empruntaient. Sa tête la lançait toujours autant. Après quelques minutes seulement, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Réserve et Hermione se sentit mieux immédiatement. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la corde, Snape la lâcha. Elle tituba un instant avant de se stabiliser et de le fixer. Il la regardait sans parler. Elle devait dire quelque chose. Des mots se formèrent dans sa bouche.

- La Réserve, dit-elle. La Réserve… elle m'a _appelée_. Je l'ai _sentie_.

Elle prit conscience que ce qu'elle lui disait était absurde et elle se tut, secouant la tête. A sa plus grande surprise, Snape lui mit la main sur l'épaule, la forçant à le regarder.

- Je sais. Mais faites attention la prochaine fois. Il ne fait pas bon se perdre en cet endroit.

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, la jeune fille sut. Il avait éprouvé la même chose un jour. Peut-être qu'il l'éprouvait toujours et que la Réserve l'_appelait_ encore aujourd'hui. Il avait su y retrouver son chemin après tout. Elle l'avait accepté. Elle eut envie qu'elle l'accepte aussi. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il se retourna et lui chuchota :

- Vous savez Miss Granger, tout y est organisé de manière logique pour qu'on puisse s'y retrouver.

Elle aurait juré voir un sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tourne définitivement les talons. Qui aurait pu croire que le Minotaure était en fait un allié et non un ennemi ?

* * *

_Si vous avez le temps, le bouton_ review _vous fait de l'oeil et n'attend que vous ^^_

_15 avril 2009_


End file.
